Little Do You Know
by theM16
Summary: Percy moves into the apartment across from Annabeth. Mortal AU. Percabeth. Jiper. Maybe others. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was snuggled up in her favourite armchair by the fireplace. A blanket on her knees and her kindle in her lap. In her hands she tightly clasped a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows. The sound of the wind could be heard rattling against her window. She didn't realize when she fell asleep between the heat of the fire and the comforting words of J.K. Rowling.

THUD!

She woke with a jerk, just saving herself from spilling her drink all over herself. Outside the door, she could hear a man cursing. She stood up, wondering who it could be. There were no men on her floor, just Mrs. Smith across the hall and Mrs. Hudson next door. The fourth apartment had been empty since she moved in, two years this spring. She squinted through the peep hole into the dim corridor, trying to see who caused the noise. She saw a figure, sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes. Annabeth opened the door and rushed to see if he was hurt.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Percy wasn't having the best of days. Firstly, the moving company canceled on him, so he had to do the packing and shifting all by himself. His only friend who lived close enough to call was out of town, although he had luckily given the spare keys of his Range Rover to Percy, so he atleast didn't have to carry his boxes on the subway. But even with the SUV, it's not easy to manage rush hour traffic in a blizzard. And to top everything off, he dropped a box, full of books nonetheless (which he was never gonna read anyway) onto his foot.

He immediately sat down and started to massage his foot. He heard a door open behind him and turned to see a slender figure rushing towards him.

Annabeth knelt down next to the stranger and saw him holding his foot. She quickly babbled, "oh my God are you hurt? Did you drop something? You must have dropped a box. Oh dear. Should I get some ice? Wait I'll get some ice…" Annabeth stood up and for the first time met his eyes.

Both Percy and Annabeth looked at each other for what felt like all of eternity. Annabeth suddenly blinked, pulling herself out of the trance, confused, turned and ran back into her apartment, muttering to herself ,"yeah..err…ice..err.."

Percy's mind was blank. An extremely beautiful woman, about his age, said a lot of words, none of which he comprehended, but all of which sounded like a flowing stream to his ears. Even though the corridor was dimly lit, he knew she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were so deep; he thought he'll get lost in them. And her hair! It might have been messy for someone else, but they seemed perfect golden locks to him. Curling around her chin and neck and shoulders like a mane.

Only one thought passed through his head. She was beautiful.

Annabeth closed the door behind her and rested her back against it. The guy, the stranger, he was goddamn handsome. His eyes, green as the sea. And his hair, black as the night sky. And his eyes, and his hair….

She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Don't be childish Annabeth, she chided herself. Standing straight, she headed towards the kitchen to get the ice pack.

But holy cow, he was cute!

Annabeth picked up the ice pack and went back outside, Percy had removed his worn down sneaker (who wears converse in two feet of snow?) and was examining his foot. She passed him the ice, making sure to avoid his eyes. Percy took the ice pack and mumbled a thanks.

"So, err…, hi, I'm Annabeth. I live across the hall. I suppose you're moving into 5C?"

Percy just stared at her for a moment before replying,

"Yeah, yeah umm.. yeah hi! I-I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. And err, yeah, umm 5C…"

"Percy. Cool. So umm, you're from around here?" she continued.

"Yepp. New Yorker since forever. How about you?"

"Moved here from San Francisco a couple o' years back. I've always wanted to live in New York though. The city of dreams…" she trailed off.

"That's nice…"

"Umm, you want any help?" asked Annabeth.

Percy looked like he would kiss her.

The next two hours consisted of carrying boxes, arranging Percy's stuff, and generally laughing their asses off. Before she knew it, Annabeth's tummy rumbled, causing her to turn as red as a tomato and look at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Someone seems to be hungry", Percy smirked. "I suppose we could go catch a bite to eat before any monster trucks come crashing through…"

"Shut up!" interrupted Annabeth, throwing one of Percy's many blue cushions at him (like, who needs 8 cushions on the same sofa?). She continued, "There's a really good Italian place about a block away, Mamma Mia, and they have like the best pizza ever!"

"Well where there's pizza, there's Percy."

It was nearly midnight as Annabeth peeled back the covers of her bed and slipped into her silk pajamas. She reflected on the past evening. Without a doubt, one of the best evenings Annabeth had ever had. The way Percy made her so comfortable, the way he made her laugh. They had talked all the way to the restaurant, at the restaurant, and all the way back, like they knew each other since Adam, or Chaos. It was the first time she had opened up so quickly to someone. She had told him about her family, how she wasn't on the best term with either her mother or step-mother, how over the years even her father and her relationship had become strained. She told him about her dreams. How she studied like a mad person to get into college and then worked even harder to get the job she wanted in New York. How she moved 3000 miles across the country and how her boss was an asshole. She hadn't told anyone so much about herself in ages. And especially not when she just met them. She remembered how he snorted into his diet Coke when she made him laugh, and the way he ran his hair through his already messy hair. And how his eyes shone when he talked about his mom and his friends.

Annabeth slowly smiled as she fell asleep…

Percy waited till Annabeth closed her door before he did the same. He kicked off his shoes and fell onto the sofa. Turning on the TV, he switched to Animal Planet. But today, his mind wasn't concentrating on how the gorillas lived in Chicago Zoo. He was thinking about Annabeth. Annabeth-Fucking-Sexy-Chase.

It must've been the first time in his life that he wasn't paying attention to the food. Instead, he was drinking in every word she said. He remembered her hair (damn, her hair!), shining in the light, her eyes (which were steel-grey), which changed colour as she talked passionately, and her lips (holy fuck, her lips!). he wanted to kiss those lips.

A small smile spread on Percy's face, as sleep enveloped him…


	2. Chapter 2

The next two months passed by in a blur. Annabeth and Percy met nearly everyday and became friends faster than you could say arachnophobia. Annabeth met all of Percy's friends. Jason, the smart one, lived in the Upper East Side. Leo, the joker, and Nico, the quiet one, both stayed on the other side of the tunnel. They all clicked instantly. She even met his mother and stepfather, Sally Jackson and Paul Blocks. Sally was the sweetest, kindest and most loving person she had ever met. She treated Annabeth like her own daughter the moment she stepped into their apartment. Annabeth loved her. If Annabeth was Harry, Sally Jackson was her Mrs. Weasely.

In turn, Percy also met Annabeth's gang of girls, Thalia, Piper and Rachel. All of them beautiful and none of them like Annabeth. Where Annabeth would prefer sitting in with a good novel, they would much rather go clubbing. But Percy could see why Annabeth loved them. Under the layers of fashionable cloths, perfect makeup and fancy hairstyles; they all had their priorities in the right places.

Between making new friends, finding a mother figure, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, and her bosses endless demands (Annabeth wished her boss could meet Percy just once, even she would start staring into space every 5 minutes), Annabeth didn't realise where the time had gone.

Annabeth was just packing up her laptop when her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen hoping it wasn't from another client but her eyes lit up when she saw the caller's name.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

She had first started calling him by this name when she learned he loved swimming and could hold his breath for like five minutes under water. The name had stuck.

"Hey Wise Girl.'Sup?" came the reply.

"Just packing up. Leaving work in two minutes."

"Great, great. Right then I'm waiting outside your office and we're going home when you'll pack a bag and then we're leaving for Atlantic City. Be quick!" said Percy.

Before she could reply, Percy cut the line.

"That frustrating ferret. I'm gonna kill him one day." She muttered to herself, walking to the elevator.

Percy smiled as soon as he saw her leave the building. Even after a long day of work, she looked like a Greek Goddess. She got in the car but even as she opened her mouth to speak, Percy said, "Hey there! How was work?"

"Okay, but..."

"Awesome! So everyone, meaning Nico, Leo, Jace, Pipes, Thals and Red are waiting at my place. Once we reach, you can freshen up and get some clothes ready. Make sure to pack some nice dresses, I know you have them Piper told me. We are all going to Atlantic City for the weekend. Anything else?" Percy looked at Annabeth, raising his eyebrows.

(Red was Rachel's nickname. Short for Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and also the colour of her hair)

Annabeth sighed; she wouldn't ever win against this insufferable insolent

"Why are we going and where are we staying?"

"Oh yeah," he continued," I thought you'd have figured that out Wise Girl"

She squinted at him and pursed her lips. "Well, it's obviously not New Year's, not my or your birthday. It's not any of the girls' birthday either. So I'm supposing it's one of the guys'?" She concluded.

"And that's 10 points to the stunning Miss Chase!" replied Percy, imitating a game show host.

Annabeth blushed but smacked his arm.

Percy feigned a hurtful expression. "Ouch! But yeah, it's Nico's birthday on Sunday. His dad owns a hotel and casino there as well as a couple in Vegas and Monte Carlo but that's not important. We'll be staying at his hotel and we'll be going by Leo's truck. It's all on the house so don't worry about the room or food or anything really. Just focus your attention on the slots." he finished, parking the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Atlantic City was nothing like Annabeth had expected. Even though it was the middle of January and snowing heavily, the place was full of people. Ranging from rich businessmen in 10,000 dollar suits to people in tattered jeans and cartoon t-shirts, playing card games, trying their luck at the slot machines and drinking at 10 in the morning. Annabeth had never been to a casino before and she loved every moment. And the biggest advantage, Percy. He treated her like a princess throughout the weekend, never leaving her side, holding her hand as he rolled the dice with the other, and even taking her for a walk by the beach.

Nico's dad had saved them the two best suites in his hotel, The Lotus Hotel and Casino, one for the boys and one for the girls. On the first night, as Annabeth was removing her makeup, the other girls cornered her. 

"So... Chase," started Thalia, "you and Perce hey?"

"Shut up Thalia", was all Annabeth replied.

"Oh come on 'Beth!" Piper said, "He is soo cute!"

Annabeth blushed.

"Ooo someone's turning into a tomato," Rachel grinned.

Annabeth threw a towel at her, before saying "I'm not turning into a tomato; it's your hair that looks like ketchup. And there isn't anything between me and Percy." She finished.

"Oh, yeah? So holding hands and going for walks by the beach is just something two people with zero feelings for each other do?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"There's a really good taffy shop by the beach, he took me there" Annabeth replied.

"Quit it 'Beth, we all know that you like each other. The way you look at each other. The way you blush when he touches you. The way you're always together. Just coz you won't admit it doesn't mean we aren't smart enough Wise Girl", Thalia finished with a smirk.

Just as Annabeth was about to say something, the door opened and Bianca, Nico's elder sister came in.

"Guys come on, it's nearly midnight. We've got everything decorated and the cakes ready. Quick!" She exclaimed before running out again.

The four girls immediately got up to follow her.

A/N: Yeah I know the last two chapters are very short but I didn't want to make it feel stretched. And it's my first time writing a proper long-ish story so please review and tell me what I can do better.

My next chapter will be Jiper and I promise it'll be longer

WiseGirlGreek, Bluecookiesandwizards Thank you so much

PoppyOHare don't worry, I'm planning a lengthy one!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters :(


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Jason met Piper was at Bianca's birthday party in December. He had obviously seen her photo before when Percy was talking about Annabeth (what else does he talk about these days), but it was the first time he saw her in person.

Bianca was, coincidentally, Thalia's neighbour and one of her closest friends, other than being Nico's sister. She was a couple of years older than they were, and she was the big sister to all of Nico's friends as well.

Nico was giving her a surprise birthday party at her house, and he had invited all of them. He must have told Thalia to invite some people as well.

Annabeth and Percy had already reached before him, as well as Leo, Rachel and obviously, Thalia. Nico had gone to pick up Bianca from work, on the pretence that he'll take her out to dinner.

Jason had just said his hellos to everyone when someone knocked on the door. Thalia shouted from inside, "Could someone get that, it's Piper!"

Jason, being the closest to the door, turned around to open it, and then froze. Standing in front of him was the prettiest, cutest,most gorgeous person he had ever seen. She smiled at him, said Hi, before slipping past him, saying hello to everyone and apologizing for being late.

Jason slowly closed the door and turned around. He was speechless. Annabeth was introducing Piper to Leo and Nico, and finally turned towards him and said, "And that's Jason Grace."

Piper stuck her hand out, smiling. "Hey, I'm Piper McLean!"

Jason paused before meeting her hand. He smiled, dazed at how even her voice sounded beautiful, before replying, "Hi."

Luckily at that point, Thalia's phone rang.

"They're here! Everyone, positions! Red, get the lights!" She shouted.

Piper turned and ran behind the sofa followed by a still confused Jason.

"SURPRISE!"

The second time Jason met Piper was at Christmas, a mere 3 days after the birthday party. They were celebrating it at Percy's mother's place, just like every year. The only difference being that this year, it won't be just the 4 guys. Nico and Bianca had gone to their parents place this year, so it'll be the 3 of them, Sally and Paul. Percy had invited Annabeth as well, it being her first Christmas away from home, and Sally had extended the invitation to her friends. Annabeth was right, she is Mrs. Weasely, he thought.

Jason hadn't been able to think of anything but Piper the past three days. He had kept stealing glances at her at the party, fascinated by the way she laughed, the way she shook her amazing hair out of her eyes, even the way she sat down, plopping herself between Thalia and Bianca, grinning from ear to ear. But her eyes, that's what Jason found to be the most fascinating. They were like a kaleidoscope, changing from brown to blue to green and all the shades in between. More than once he lost track of what people were talking to him about, losing himself in those eyes.

It was lucky that he had winter break, otherwise he would surely had not been able to concentrate at his workplace.

He shook his head as he cleared his mind. He had reached the apartment and had somehow even found a place to park. He could see Thalia and Rachel entering the building. He looked into the mirror, straightening his hair, before taking a deep breath and exiting the car and heading towards the door.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Surprise, surprise. Who opens it but Aphrodite herself. Piper smiled at him, "Merry Christmas Grace!" She then did the one thing Jason was not prepared for.

She hugged him.

It was a normal friendly Christmas greeting hug. Nothing else. But she was so warm and so soft. Jason greeted her back, and gave her a little squeeze, hoping she would never leave his arms. But far too soon she moved back and screamed into the apartment, "Golden Boy's here!"

Normally Jason wouldn't allow someone to call him by a nickname less than a week after they first met. But if Piper had decided that this is what she'll call him, then that's fine. She had invented the name when Leo (the asshole), told her that he was the smartest person ever, scoring full marks all the way from kindergarten to high school and finishing college as valedictorian.

Piper smirked, "What happened Grace? Don't you wanna come in?"

Jason again shook his head. He seemed to be having to do that way to much nowadays. "Of course McQueen." He replied, stepping past her and immediately going towards Sally, for whom he had brought flowers. Sally smiled at him and gave him a motherly hug as she took the flowers. "Thank you so much dear! Merry Christmas!" Seeing the bag of gifts in his other hand, she pointed to the Tree, decorated in its usual spot by the window, "Gifts under the tree dear. And come quickly, dinner's ready!"

Roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, roasted vegetables and pumpkin pie. Sally Jackson made the best Christmas dinner. Period.

After dinner, all of them sat around the TV, as they listened to Christmas carols and chatted, all with steaming mugs of hot chocolate or coffee nestled in their palms.

Jason kept glancing at Piper. The way she had snuggled up against Sally, yapping nonstop, you never would have thought that it was the first time they had ever met.

Jason decided then and there that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, no matter what.

 **A/N: Right then, my first Jiper chapter. I know Jason sounds a bit arrogant, especially the last line, but that's just because i couldn't think of anything else to write**

 **I think I'm uploading too fast, but you see i have so many ideas and i don't want them to fly away. Also, Uni will be starting again in less than a week :(**

 **Please review! Pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is gonna focus more on Piper's POV, so I'm apologising beforehand cuz I don't know how the fairer sex's mind works (not being sexist, but im a guy, so) I think I did an okay job before with Annabeth, but still.  
Also, it might be a bit repetitive, as we're gonna see some of the same scenes as in the last chapter but through pipers eyes.  
And yeah, I forgot to mention the title of the story is a song by Alex and Sierra.  
And lastly, I was debating with myself on whether or not I should name the chapters? Advice please!  
Thank you and please review!**

Piper sat at her desk, smiling at the screen of her phone. She was supposed to be working on her next case. But Rachel had just posted a photo on Instagram of them at the casino. It was a great weekend. But all she could think about was how one person couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Jason.

Cute. Smart. Nice body. Good hair. Rich.

Not that she cared about the physical appearance or the economical status of a person when it came to choosing a partner, but it is a perk.

She had had her eye on him since Bianca's party. The way he seemed to freeze when he opened the door. She noticed that. And to be honest, it was very cute. And then the way he kept looking at her throughout the party, and then at Sally's place, he even started to flirt a bit. The way he squeezed her slightly when they had hugged. She liked that. She liked it when a guy was straightforward. He liked her, he'll try to get her. And even though they had met barely 4 or 5 times, she knew he was a good guy and not just behind her for the way she looked.

And then they went to Atlantic City. And she saw a whole different side of Jason. The way he got all dressed up for the official birthday dinner party. All professional and shit. And in that suit, which looked like Savile Row, he sure looked dapper.

Not to mention the way his eyes lit up when he won a round of poker. And the way he was slightly conscious about the way he laughed, probably because of his posh upbringing, but he would never laugh loudly or as openly as the others.

And then that time when they were the only ones who had woken up, even on a wintry Sunday morning, to go out for a morning run. They ended up going together and she could see he was slightly restraining himself so as to make sure she always kept up with him and his long legs. They had taken a break at a small coffee shack and had ended up chatting for nearly an hour before Annabeth called her and asked her where the hell they were.

Suddenly her phone started to buzz in her hand, pulling her back to the present. Stupid people making accusations to big corporations. Right now someone found an insect in their soda. And they had the audacity to ask for 11 million dollars. Assholes. And now she'll have to again talk to the clients lawyer. Maybe she shouldn't have become a corporate lawyer. She'll quit if she marries Jason, she decided chuckling to herself before picking up the phone.

Two hours seventeen minutes and 48 seconds later, Piper finally cut the lime, hoping she'll never have to talk to an idiot like him again. "Maybe I should marry that Jason," she muttered to herself, "'Least it would get me out of this dump,"

And then her phone started to ring again. "I'll sue that bloody bastard if he says one more number..." But then she noticed who's calling. " ** _Wise Girl_** " Piper smirked. Even though only Percy was allowed to call her by that name, a rule he established himself, Piper wasn't one to listen. Although she never called Annabeth by her nickname in front of Percy.

"'Sup 'Beth?", Piper picked up the phone.

"Hey Pipes! Listen. You're free tonight right? For like dinner?"

" I'm always free for you darling!"

"Great! Meet me at my place around 7. And, wear something nice. We haven't been to a good place in some time."

"Aye aye Captain!" she replied, imitating a pirate.

"Oh yeah and Piper?"

"Yes m'dear?"

"Shut up!"

Piper chuckled. But dinner sounded good. Scratch that, it sounded great. She was wondering if it's just gonna be the two of them when her boss called her into his office. Crossing her fingers and hoping he wasn't gonna ruin the rest of her evening, she picked up the latest folder and a pen, and headed to the great and almighty Mr. O'Callaghan's office. 

"That, that _salope_!" Piper said to herself as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She never knew she could love and hate a single person so much at the same time.

Annabeth had taken her to the movies, followed by her favourite French restaurant, Le Bernardin. It was awesome. But, that horrible woman hadn't invited her just because she wanted to go out with her. Hell no! She was actually gonna go with Percy. But then Percy told her that Jason will be coming. So that, that _imbécile_ , thought hey, let's call poor little Pipey cz we know she and Jason are head over heels for each other. Not that she loved Jason, but still. He is cute and stuff. But but but that's not the point.

How dare she! And that Percy. The way he kept smiling knowingly at both her and Jason. He wouldn't have even known they like each other if Annabeth hadn't told him that, that dimwit.

She will take revenge. _Vengeance!_

 **A/N: Yeah so Piper ended up being a bit, fluid with her language. I've stuck with the fact that she knows French and I might incorporate how in a later chapter, but nothing is in concrete. Also, I don't know French. So if I've used the words incorrectly, then please tell me cz I just use Google. If it's really bad, I won't use it again.**

 **As always, please please please please please review! I'm begging you. Good and bad. Both are welcome and will be taken as constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanna say WiseGirlGreek, you're literally the reason why I can keep writing. Thank you so much for your reviews and please keep doing the same! Jessica'BlueBell'Potter thank you! And please tell me if you liked the other chapters as well!**

 **Also, to everyone who is reading this, if you have any ideas or any suggestions, I'll be happy to take them into consideration. I really wanna keep this going story going on and your input would really help. Please feel free to PM me or even message me on my tumblr King-of-mashed-potatoes**

Winter changed to spring and spring changed to summer. The grass was green, birds were singing and nothing could change Percy's mood as he drove to work. The company he was working for was constructing a new marine animal hospital and rehabilitation centre in Maine. And he was assigned to lead the construction. Which meant he was asked to employ an architectural firm for designing the whole centre. Which meant that he'll now be spending two weeks in Bay Harbour with Annabeth Chase.

Oh yeah!

Not that she knew.

Well she knew she was designing it and that she'll be going to Maine for two weeks. But what she didn't know was that Percy will be there too.

Percy was gonna have a lot of fun.

The past few months had been the best months of his life. He had gotten promoted, twice. He bought a new car. And Nico had gifted him the latest GTA game. It did good to have rich friends.

But the best thing? Annabeth. Not only was she absolutely stunning, but she was so darn intelligent. He had probably learnt more from her than he did in twenty years of education. She knew about everything under the sun. Probably above it as well.

Like that time they had gone out to Leo's place. Three two of them slipped out in the middle of the night for a walk. They ended up lying on the grass on top of a small hill and she explained all the constellations to him. It was wonderful. Spending any time with her, even for like, five minutes, was wonderful.

Percy stepped out of his car and headed up to his office. He was to leave for Maine tomorrow early morning and he had to go over all the paperwork. Which was a lot. The papers for the land, permits from the local government, permits from the coast guard, permits from the forest and animal department, permits from the navy. He took a deep breath, pulled the stack of papers on his desk towards him, and started to work.

Three and a half hours later, Percy stood up. He needed coffee. And he needed food. Lunchtime. There was an awesome hot dog stand a couple blocks away.

New York is huge. Eight and a half million people live in the city. One and a half in Manhattan itself. 22.8 square miles. That's how big Manhattan is. Which means it has a population density of nearly 67,000 people per square mile. Which also means that the chance of running into someone is also very low. And running into one of the most fascinating people in the world, nearly impossible, right?

Wrong.

He could see her smile from half a block away. The day was only getting better.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Couldn't keep your eyes off me for a couple of hours Wise Girl? I thought your office was like, halfway across the city?"

"Oh shut up! I actually finished my mornings work early and I have a meeting with a client a couple blocks away. I remembered you saying this hotdog guy is awesome, so I thought I'll have a bite to eat. I didn't know you were gonna come here as well"

"So you do listen to what I say! Amazing!"

"I will empty this bottle of mustard on your shirt. And anyway, how come you've worn your new shirt? We just bought this one a couple of days back, right?"

"Yepp! I actually have a meeting as well. And after my promotion, I thought I should up my game."

Annabeth nodded, swallowing her hotdog. "That was the best hotdog I have ever eaten! And that short actually does look great on you, obviously, seeing as it's my choice and all that."

"Whatever, I've gotten run now, or my boss will eat me wrapped in a sushi. Have a good afternoon, and I'll meet you later!" He had already crossed half the road when Annabeth shouted, "Percy, what's your offices address again?"

Percy pretended he didn't hear. Smiling to himself, he headed back to his building.

"Asshole."

"Hehehe"

"I can't believe you would do this to me! Your best friend! Your own little Wise Girl!"

Percy just chuckled.

"I mean, you could've just said 'Hey Annabeth, beautiful, sweet Annabeth, that animal hospital you're designing, yeah, that's mine"

Percy snorted.

"And now I have to stay with you, Mr Hotshot Marine Biologist, for two weeks, TWO WEEKS, in Maine? Maine! Couldn't you have built a thingy in like, Florida or California or I don't know, Mars?"

"Hey, Maine is nice. And we actually wanted to do it in Canada. But there was some legal problems, so we went as north as possible."

"Two weeks. With you." Annabeth sighed, although in her mind, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yepp!" Percy replied, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat!


	7. Chapter 7

"So how are you guys going? Is there like a direct flight? Or via Portland or something?" Piper asked.

"Well, there are flights via Boston, but he's insisting on driving there. New car and stuff." Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. "It's like an 8 hour drive though, so I'm not sure."

"But two weeks hey! You, my friend, are gonna have a shitload of fun." Thalia smirked, flopping onto the sofa opposite Rachel.

They were at Piper's place, being lazy and gossiping, just like any other weekend. Annabeth had told them all how Percy had betrayed her, before  
finding out that they already knew.

"He told all of you, _all of you_ , other than the one person he's actually going with?!"

"I thought it's kinda cute," replied Rachel

"And very funny!"

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll throw him off the Empire State Building or-or strangle him with his own blanket the next time we go for a picnic, or..."

"Picnic?" Piper interrupted. "You guys go on picnics? Alone?"

Annabeth felt her cheeks turn red. "Couple of times" she whispered.

"A couple of times?" Rachel questioned.

Annabeth sighed, "okay like, 10 times. First when we went to Leo's place and then it just sorta became a thing. Once we just did it on the roof of our place."

"Oh so now it's OUR place?"

"Oh fuck off Thals!"

"Later. First, give us details. Every little thing!"

Once Annabeth had finished describing all the places Percy had taken her, along with the other three constantly interrupting her, Piper sighed. "I wish Jason would take me out like that."

"Yeah he's taking you to Vermont next weekend." replied Thalia.

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, it was a surprise. Shouldn't have said that. Should not have said that."

"You see Pipes. These boys will be the death of us, I'm telling you." Annabeth said

"Jason Fucking Grace." Piper muttered, before looking up at Annabeth and continuing, "So. Maine. When are you leaving?"

"Aww man! I wish I could've seen the look on her face!"

"Seriously, Leo. It was just awesome!"

"Wait wait wait. What was awesome?"

"Hey Jacey, Niks! Aquaman here was telling me about how he surprised the fucking soul out of Mrs Aquaman!"

"Leo, if you call me Niks one more time I swear to fucking God I will..."

"She is not Mrs Aquaman you..."

"Oh c'mon lads, calm your tits!" Jason laughed. "I wanna hear this story. So she finally found out about the trip?"

"Yepp! And dude, you should have seen the expression on her face! I mean it was like, we met at the hotdog stand and I asked her why she was in this part of town and we discussed how we both had meetings and stuff. Mind you, yours sincerely, awesome actor, didn't let her have an inkling of an idea that both our meetings are actually the same one! Right, so, I ran back to the office, got everything together and rushed into the Conference hall before she came, right, and plus, I was wearing the new shirt she chose for me last weekend, and she comes in the door and Katie shows her to the room, and she comes in. For a second, she didn't recognise me, and then you could literally see the gears clicking into space in her eyes. But before she could say another word, my boss came in and we started the meeting."

"Crap! Then what happened?"

"She was staring daggers at me throughout the whole thing. And as soon as my boss left, but before she could physically or verbally do anything, I took her hand and pulled her into my office. After which she hit me with her folder and said a bunch of stuff which I didn't really pay attention to."

"Yeah, even Piper looks cute when she's angry".

Leo sniffed and acted like he was wiping his eyes, "My boys, my little boys, they grow up so fast. Oh to be young, and feel love's keen sting!"

"Stop quoting Dumbledore, imp!" Nico turned to Jason, "And what about you Blondie? What's up with Pipes? When are you gonna tell her about Valhalla?"

"We aren't going to Valhalla! It's Vermont. Booked a little cottage next to a lake. Beautiful place. Piper told me her dad had taken her there once. Well, a similar one. I didn't get the exact same one cz you know how she is about her dad. Don't wanna make her sad. And I was thinking of telling her on Friday..."

"Your leaving on Friday, Superman!"

"Yeah, yeah. I thought I'd just pick her up from work and just, leave. She wouldn't notice till we were halfway there anyway..."

"You know, I thought Harvard graduates were supposed to be smart. But Jason, why you so dumb?"

"Leo, you're buying the next round," said Percy, "and Jace, i already did the Pick-her-up-from-work-and-surprise-her thing with Atlantic City, remember?"

"Why do you have to be like this Percy?" Jason put his head in his hands, "Why?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. You know what? Show up at her place Thursday night. With Pizza. Cheese-stuffed crust, olives, jalapeño, mushroom, maybe chicken. Ask Annabeth about the chicken before ordering though, it's possible she's doing her 'vegetarian day's thingy again."

"Dude, I know which pizza she likes."

"Of course, but still. Right, so she opens the door, you're there, pizza, wine, maybe even some flowers or chocolates? She invites you in, you eat and talk and do all the cute stuff. I promise you, it'll be worth it. And just as you're leaving, throw it at her. Like right at the door. 'So Pipes, listen, pack your bags, we're going to Vancouver'", said Percy, imitating Jason

"Firstly, I do not sound like that. And secondly, it's Vermont you asses!"

 **A/N: Sort of a filler chapter here. I really like quoting and hinting at other books though, if you realised. There is a place called Valhalla in New York though!**

 **I need to think more about Maine and what's gonna happen. Maybe a few cute scenes? Also, I know that the main story is on Percabeth and Jiper, but I still feel I don't do justice to the other characters, so I thought I'll throw in a bit of them, although I'm still not completely satisfied. Maybe in another chapter. Okay. Rant over. Reviews are requested. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth hadn't really been on road trips. They had all gone to Atlantic City, and a couple other places around the city. But an eight hour drive across four states, just the two of them, it was definitely going to be an experience.

Percy came into her apartment just after 5 in the morning. Although neither of them were early birds, they decided it would be better to get out of New York before the morning traffic and reach Bar Harbour around two or three in the afternoon. They would ten age the rest of the evening to just do 'touristy stuff', as Percy called it. Their actual work wouldn't start till the next morning.

"Beth? Coffee! Need! Now!"

"Just a minute Perce, let me brush my teeth!"

"Argh! Okay!"

Annabeth brushed her teeth and came into the living room. She saw Percy lying on the sofa. He was wearing just a pair of boxer shorts, Minion boxer shorts. She smirked, before noticing his bare stomach. He had a perfectly lean body, and she had seen him plenty of times without a shirt anyway. But the way he was lying there, his hair extremely tousled, eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. Annabeth picked up a spare towel from the closet and threw it at him.

"Wha- Wha- What? What happened?"

"You're drooling all over my sofa, sleepy head! Come into the kitchen, I'm putting the kettle on."

Annabeth headed into the kitchen and put the water to boil. She took out two mugs from the cupboard and placed them onto the platform. Percy had come in one day and handed her a box. There were two sets of mugs in the box. Two of them had the words ' _Wise Girl_ ' with a picture of the Parthenon, Annabeth's favourite building, on them. The other two mugs had a picture of an orca on them and the words ' _Seaweed Brain_ '.

"One set at your place, one set at mine!"

Annabeth smiled at the memory. She was about to reach for the sugar when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach.

Percy mumbled into the hair covering her neck. Annabeth took a deep breath. She had dreamed about this happening more times than she could remember. She paused, making sure her voice is normal, before saying "Percy, I can't hear a word you're saying."

He lifted his head and repeated, "You look cute in the mornings."

Annabeth blushed.

"I don't wanna go",he continued, "let's just go in the room and sleep."

Annabeth sighed, "As much as I wish we could Percy, we have to go."

She twisted out of his grip and handed him his mug.

"Drink up Seaweed Brain. We've got to leave in an hour."

It was nearly 6.30 before Annabeth and Percy finally left. Percy had ran up not less than 6 times to pick up something he had forgotten. Half an hour later, they were on the highway, the city just a blur in the rear view mirror.

Annabeth had curled up in the passenger seat. She rested her forehead on the cool glass of the window as she hummed along with the radio.

They stopped for breakfast around nine. Percy exited the highway and drove into a small town, pulling into a quaint little diner. Annabeth opened her eyes, sending the car stop. She yawned, before asking, "Where are we?"

"Breakfast time baby girl! C'mon, they have the most wonderful pancakes here."

They exited the car and stretched. Percy took her hand in his, and they walked into the diner.

It was a typical 50's style diner, and Percy pulled into a berth at the back. A motherly woman came up to them. Seeing Percy, she smiled widely. Percy stood up and hugged her. He introduced Annabeth and explained.

"This is Lucy. She and mom were in school together, and we used to come here every year in the summer just to have her heavenly waffles. I am not kidding, you have never, and will never have waffles like Lucy's."

They ate breakfast, waffles, pancakes, blueberry milkshake and bottomless coffee, and left the diner to continue on their journey.

Annabeth snatched the keys out of Percy's hand. "I'm driving now. You can take a nap."

Percy was about to argue, before conceding. He opened the trunk and pulled out a small rug. He then sat in the passenger seat and wrapped himself into the rug.

"Not fair!"

"What?"

"How come you didn't give me the rug?"

"You didn't ask for it."

"I didn't know!"

"Then you should have asked."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and then turned his head to look out the window.

Annabeth shook her head and started the car.

They crossed into Maine around 12.30 when Percy woke up. He slowly opened his eyes an looked at Annabeth. She was staring at the road ahead of her, a small smile on her face as she softly mouthed the words to the song playing on the stereo.

The song finished, and she turned to choose the next song, when she felt Percy's eyes on her.

She played the next song, "Good morning!"

"Moom mormim" was his reply.

He threw the rug onto the backseat, stretched his arms and legs as much as the car allowed, and continued,

"As much as I love to look at you while your driving, you should pull over at the next café. It's my turn to drive. And I think you'll agree with me, we need coffee."

"I suppose I do need coffee. I also need to stretch my legs. I rarely drive for 3 hours continuously. And it's so pretty outside too!"

They finally reached Bar Harbour around three in the afternoon, and pulled up I front of a small cottage. Percy told her to wait for him as he ran into the building.

He came back in five minutes, holding a set of keys and a small brochure.

"We've got cottage number 5, right by the sea. Private beach!"

Their cottage was the sweetest home Annabeth had seen. It was a small building, painted blue on the outside, no surprises there, Percy had probably told the receptionist that he wanted the blue one. Inside, there was a small common room, a bedroom and a kitchen.

"Look I know there's only one bedroom, but I talked to the reception girl, and she said the sofa in the main room opens up so I'll sleep there. And yes, I know we could have just gotten a bigger cottage, but they have only a couple of those and they're booked, and I didn't want us staying in separate cottages. But if you want I'll go and talk to her and get another cottage and you can take this one."

"Percy, shut up. I don't mind staying in one room. We're at each others place all the time at home anyway. And this is just perfect. And the view is just so beautiful!"

"Oh thank God! And I know right, it's just awesome. And there's a little track from the back garden which leads down to the beach. And there's a little café-restaurant thingy where we can have breakfast or whatever. Actually, breakfast is in our package so..."

Annabeth hugged him. "It's perfect! Let's bring everything in, I'll check in with my boss, and then we can go exploring. I saw a couple places online that I wanna check out, and we can ask the receptionist if there's any other good stuff to see. And more importantly, I'm hungry. Annabeth needs lunch."

She stepped back from him, but held both his hands in hers.

"Yeah, sure. Bags, lunch, places to see."

 **A/N: Yeyy! One more chapter! And that too a sorta long one! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **University starts again tomorrow :( Which means I have to sit and complete like, a lot of neurology! No promises about the next chapter now, might update on the weekends from now on.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah..."

"All those colours, and the reflection in the water"

"Yeah..."

"And those rabbits on the jet skis behind the cruise ship full of unicorns!"

"Really beautiful!"

"Percy, are you even paying attention to me?"

"What? Yes of course!"

Percy was not paying attention to her. Well, he was not paying attention to what she was saying. He was just staring at her. The way her eyes were shining. And the way the setting sun lit up her hair. The way she pursed her lips around the straw as she took a sip of her cocktail.

How could anyone be so perfect?

After a long evening of walking around the town, they were sitting on the beach outside their cottage, watching the sun set over the ocean.

It had been a long day, and Percy had really wanted to just go to bed. But Annabeth had dragged him out here, and he wasn't really regretting it. Any time spent with Annabeth was just the best time in the world.

As the sun set, they slowly got up and walked to the café for some dinner, before turning in for the night.

Annabeth came out of the shower to see Percy crouching in front of a half-opened sofa-bed in the hall. His head was in his hands but he looked up when he heard her footsteps.

"Big shtrong Pershy can't open up a bed?"

"Ssshhhh. I'm working on it."

"I can see that. But unfortunately Seaweed Brain, folding beds do not respond to the power of the mind."

"I'll call room service," he sighed.

Annabeth was about to go into the room, when she paused.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want, you know, you can come inside..."

"Err...well thanks, but are you sure that you would be comfortable with that?"

"Oh yeah, I sleep in like, a corner of the bed anyway..."

"I know," Percy said quietly

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but continued, "so I'm sure we could fit in one bed comfortably."

Percy stood up, gave a small smile to Annabeth before breaking into a grin and running into the room.

"I get the window side!"

"Noooo! That's my side! Percy Jackson you get up or I swear..."

Annabeth followed him into the bedroom, a smile on her lips.

A/N: I just needed to show how they started to get more and more comfortable with each other, and what better way to show that then by making them sleep together :P


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 4 days since Annabeth had left with Percy for their little excursion. Which meant it had been 6 days since Piper had found out about Jason's plan. And they had met 4 times between then and now. Which meant that A. she doesn't really know if he's taking her or not, B. if he is, he's really good at keeping secrets and C. he's a gigantic prick. Not that she didn't know the latter, but still.

"I mean, are you're sure he's planning all this? Because it's already Thursday evening. If he tells me any later, I won't have time to pack."

"Yes I'm sure he's taking you. And don't lie Pipes, you probably packed your bags like, 2 days ago!"

"I did not pack them 2 days ago, I packed them on Monday", she finished with a whisper.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She had just got home from work when her phone started to ring. Piper had been tensed all week, more so with the absence of Annabeth. You see Annabeth was the emotionally stable, calming one who always handled the relationship stuff. Rachel, on the other hand, was asexual and sticked to the logical side of things. She obviously loved her friends and gossiping with them was one of her favourite things in the world, but right now she would much rather snuggle up to Crookshanks (Hermione was her favourite character in the world), than talk with a frustrated Piper.

"Monday Piper, really," Rachel sighed, "well I'm sure he has some plan up his sleeve. Percy and Leo and Nico must have pumped him up to do some surprise thingy at the very last moment. You remember what he did for Valentine's Day, right?"

Piper remembered. It was obvious that they liked each other, but Jason hadn't admitted it and she just couldn't bring herself to initiate a relationship by herself. When she reached office that morning, there was a single red rose on her desk, along with a card. It was a simple card, no poems or anything, but there was a single line written inside in the most impeccable handwriting.

'I'll be waiting for you at Jean-Gorges at 7'

It was the best Valentine's Day of her life, but even after 4 months, they still hadn't officialized their relationship with each other. It was still getting on her nerves, but if Jason wanted to go slow and steady, she would go along with it.

* * *

Piper was curled up on her favourite armchair, watching one of her all time favourite movies, 50 First Dates. She had ordered pizza, cheese-stuffed crust, olives, jalapeño, mushrooms along with chicken _and_ bacon. She was still upset with Jason and was taking it out by stuffing her mouth with meat.

Just as she looked at her watch, the doorbell rang. She got up, picking her wallet up from the table and opened the door.

He was nervous. Never had he done anything like this before, and he still had to keep his act up for a couple more hours. He and Piper had watched more movies than he could remember in the last few months, but Jason had never had anything to hide throughout their evenings.

At exactly seven, he had arrived at Piper's building. He had called Rachel about an hour before and had come to know, albeit vaguely, that Piper wasn't in the best of moods. So he knew that at seven, she would order pizza. To be on the safe side, he reached her place quickly with a bottle of her favourite wine and her favourite lillies.

Jason saw the delivery boy as soon as he turned into the lane on his bike. He got out of his car and walked over to the entrance of the building. He stopped the delivery boy, who knew Jason, and paid him. He then headed up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

Piper was dressed in her favourite Minnie Mouse PJs. As soon as she opened the door, Jason could tell she hadn't had the best of days. Seeing Jason, she paused and raised her eyebrows.

"Jason?"

"Hey Princess!"

"What are you doing here? And is that my pizza? And is that my favourite wine?"

"I heard you didn't have a very good day, so I thought you might like some free entertainment." Jason smirked. "If you allow me to come in, that is."

"Oh yeah, of course. Welcome to my humble abode Sir Jason!"

Piper smiled as she closed the door behind Jason. So Red and Thals were telling the truth. This was gonna be fun.

Two hours later, Piper was lying with her head on Jason's lap. They were watching Inception. Jason was playing with her hair, and was smiling at her as she was staring at the TV, making sure she took in every detail. Last time they had seen this movie, her boss kept calling, making her lose track of what was happening.

"Sometimes I forget how adorable you are," he remarked.

Piper turned to look up at him questioningly.

"It's cute how much concentration you're putting into this movie", he explained.

"Jason, how rude! I'm adorable 24/7. How could you forget!"

Jason laughed. "Well yes, but you know when you're the most adorable?"

"Yeah?"

"When I tickle you!"

The rest of the movie was forgotten.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Jason finally stretched, looked at the clock, and concluded that he should head back home.

Piper was leaning on the doorframe as he tied up his shoes. He stood up and gave her a hug. Stepping back he took a deep breath.

"Right then, g'nite Princess. I must leave now. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Good night, good sir. You are most welcome."

He walked towards the stairs, before turning and saying,

"Oh and Princess, pack a bag okay. We're going on an adventure tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 5. Don't be late!"

Princess' eyes lit up. "Oh is that so? I'm most excited!"

 **A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 10 finished! To be honest, I never believed I'll get this far, and it's all because of you darlings!**

 **WiseGirlGreek, as always, you're my star!**

 **Fratzy, Abooknerdandproud, Galbaloul, Stygian Stapler and JPBBX ftw, and all the Guests: Thank you so much for your endearing reviews**

 **PoppyOHare: I love the way you just write More and along with your avatar, I'm scared that Annabeth will judo flip me if I don't update :P**

 **Also, I wanna thank my dear friend Manini612 for being my spellchecker!**

 **Thank you all once again! I'll update ASAP! _Promise!_**

 **-MD**


	11. Chapter 11

"So Saturday night, the big night, date night. Saturday night!"

"Look Nico, I'm not sure about this"

"Oh c'mon Percy, you've been planning this for months now. You love her like, like, Apollo loves himself!"

"Yes Nico, wonderful. Compare my love to a narcissistic Greek god. But listen, I've planned this whole thing at a nice sea facing restaurant this evening. Candles, flowers, the whole shebang, right. Nice glass of champagne to get her in the mood, and then I'll ease into the conversation and maybe hold her hand and finally tell her. Okay?"

"Will told me he loved me and pushed me off a cliff."

"That's romantic. But why?"

"We had gone cliff diving that's why! I've told you this 15 times, you dumbwit. So anything more romantic than that is awesome in my eyes. Now go, I have a doctor's appointment."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later. B'bye!"

Percy started to get dressed for the day. He had brought a nice shirt, which Annabeth had gotten him, for the evening. The last 5 days had made him even more sure of this. Waking up next to her, her messy hair all over his face. Having breakfast with her, as she talked about the day. Working with her throughout the day. The way she concentrated on her work, checking the blueprints fifty thousand times for any mistakes. Finally spending the evening with her and then falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. He loved her, that was not a question. And he was gonna tell her tonight.

* * *

"I love Saturdays! No work all rest makes Annabeth a sweet, happy girl!"

"Annabeth, it's 2 in the afternoon! Get your ass out of bed! I'm hungry!"

"Okay Mr I-sleep-in-every-day-but-dare-you-sleep-a-couple-hours-more-on-the-weekend!" She got up and stretched "Make me coffee, I'll get freshened up."

"Okay. And where'd you wanna go to eat?"

"Umm...yeah! Remember that little café we passed yesterday? On the way to work. We went via the longer route and there was a quaint little place on the cliff."

"Yeah that looked nice. Seaside Grill or something?"

"Hmm...da vun!"

"Please dont' speak while brushing your teeth Annabeth", Percy said, shaking his head.

* * *

They were walking on along the high street after lunch.

"See, Anna is the Latin form of the Greek name Ἅννα and the Hebrew name Hannah. And Beth is, well it means house. And well the name itself means 'favour, grace and pledged to God.'"

"Wow. Wait, you probably know the meaning of my name as well."

"Depends. Is your name Percy, Percival or something else?"

"Perseus. I told you like, the third time we met _Wise Girl!"_

"Perseus? Perseus Jackson?"

"Yeah well my dad's family had a bit of an obsession with Greek mythology. I mean his own name was Poseidon. And my two uncles are Zeus and Hades. Like, who names their own son 'The God of the Underworld!'"

"So you're like, named after a Greek hero?"

"Yeah. Perseus. Founder of Mycenae, Slayer of Medusa and Rescuer of Andromeda!"

"Aka, idiot"

"Shut up!"

"But wait. If your dad is Poseidon, why are you named after the son of Zeus?"

"To be honest, I've asked my mom the same thing since I found out. But she was like they didn't wanna name me Theseus cz of my hair. He had like really short curly hair. And I was born with this magnificent hairstyle," he pointed to the wild bird nest on top of his head before continuing," and Triton, well half his body was a fish. Also, neither of them have good nicknames."

"Yeah I know what that feels like. I mean Annabelle! Annie! Anna. Ann? Bethy! I've been called Bethany even. One girl in my school thought my name was Elizabeth. Another thought it's Marianna. I really don't like it."

"I like your name."

"Yeah and I love you, doesn't really make much of a difference does it?"

He stared at her. "You what?"

"I mean...Like...You know... As a friend. You're like my best friend. And you know. Friends. And err... Like...Err..."

He shut her up by kissing her.

"I love you too Wise Girl. I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: I had written this thing like 3 weeks ago as a one-shot, and i ended up inserting it here.**

 **WiseGirlGeek: I'm so fucking sorry! I misspelled your name TWICE! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

 **Manini612 love you**

 **And lots of love to all the people who reviewed and read my story!**

 **Next update coming soon!**

 **-MD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick note here: I do suggest you to do a quick Google Image search of all these places. They are really very beautiful and I seriously can't find the words to actually describe them so I believe you should check them out and keep them in mind while reading!**

* * *

"How and why would anyone mistake Vermont with _Valhalla?_ "

Piper could nearly speak, she was laughing do loudly.

"I know right! And then, Leo goes to get the drinks right. So he tells everyone's normal order, and he turns around and walks straight into this huge woman. And I shit you not, he... " he paused, trying to control his laughter, "He turned and crashed into Calypso, that girl he's had a crush on for like, forever, and then..." literally hiccuping now, "he slammed the whole tray full of drinks into her chest, and she was wearing this white dress, and..."

The journey to Vermont was extremely fun, to say the least.

It was a five hour drive to Lake Dunmore in Vermont, where Jason had booked a lakeside cottage for them. It was a beautiful cottage with a beautiful view. And the best part was that she would be here all weekend with the man she had only dreamed about not six months ago.

They settled into the little place just after noon. It was a nice white coloured, vintage style villa style place. Inside was a simple kitchen, a bedroom and a lovely hall. Piper was ecstatic. She turned to Jason and gave him a hug he would remember for years,

"Thank you Jace!" she said into his neck.

Jason was carrying their bags, but he immediately dropped them as Piper jumped onto him. Fact : Hugs - more important than bags. Feel much better too.

They roamed around a bit before picking up some beautiful fresh ingredients from the store nearby. There was a barbecue set up in the back garden of the place, on the banks of the lake. They could hear the voices of kids, splashing around near them. It was wonderful, to say the least.

Piper smiled at Jason, a smile filled with warmth, happiness and love.

"Jason?"

"Yeah Pipes?"

She walked up to him as he tended to the barbecue and slid her hands around him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well technically, you just did. But yeah, sure!"

Piper smiled.

"I know this is kinda weird to say, and I'm sure that you, being a gentleman and all that will probably have a plan you made like 3 months ago for this very moment,"

She could feel him slightly straighten up.

"I was just wondering if you'd, err, if you'd like to be my boyfriend?"

Jason turned around to face her. She stepped back, but he pulled her towards him. He lifted her chin with his forefinger to let her meet his eyes. He slowly lowered his face to hers. He could feel Piper holding her breath. He touched his forehead to hers, and came so close that their lips almost brushed hers. He whispered so softly, it was not louder than a breath.

"Of course Piper."

He then stood up straight again, and turned back to the barbecue.

Piper was unable to move. Jason had never come that close to her before. She smiled slowly, this weekend was gonna be even better than she imagined.

She then walked slowly to the edge of the water. I hope you've brought protection good sir, she muttered to herself.

Jason slowly opened his eyes. Looking up at the ceiling, he remembered where he was and twisted his head to the side. A small smile formed as he saw Piper, a bundle of hair and blankets, sleeping soundly next to him.

Lucky. That's the word. He was lucky. Actually, he was the luckiest. The luckiest guy in this whole godforsaken world!

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes I know, I know. Calm down children. I wrote it! I know its short! But I really wanted to post this and I couldn't wait for my brain to come up with anything else. I care about you, you see, so I updated. Plus, it's Feb 14th, so... Now wait for the weekend like the good children I know you are, and I'll upload the next part.

Also, check out Come On Annabeth, i updated that as well.

Good night children, Happy Valentine's Day, and enjoy the rest of the week while I study about urinary problems!

Yours, MD


	13. Chapter 13

"There's a pot full of chicken soup on the stove, bread in the bread box, I've kept the butter on the counter so it isn't too hard. There's coffee in the machine and your medicine is next to it. I'll be back as soon as possible. Your water bottle is full so keep yourself hydrated and I've put all your favourite movies into a playlist on the TV. Take care, I love you!"

"Percy you didn't have to do all that!"

"Too late Love, I already did. No I would give you a goodbye kiss, but, well, you're sick. So I'll give you a peck on the forehead instead." He proceeded to do so.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his legs , "Don't leave meeee! What if something happens!"

Annabeth, you have the common cold. Not swine flu. Now let me go and I'll get you your favourite vanilla cream cinnamon powder three coffee mochachhino shit that you love so much, okay! Bbye!"

Annabeth groaned as Percy shut the door behind him. Being ill was the worst thing in the world. Being taken care of by Percy Jackson was the best thing in the world. She groaned again, turned on Beauty and the Beast, and picked up her phone to call Piper.

* * *

"I told him not to stay so close to me Sally, but you know he's a stubborn jerk!"

"I'm not stubborn!", Percy mumbled from under the blankets. "I like taking care of you."

"Well now we're both sick."

"Annabeth, dear, did you take your medicines?"

"Yes Sally."

"Percy?"

"Hmm"

" _Percy?"_

"no."

"Take your medicine Percy or I'll make Jason stuff them down your throat like he did in 8th grade, dear."

"It was Leo." Percy rose to a sitting position and stretched his arms out. "Fine, give 'em here."

"That's my good boy."

Percy smiled at his mother.

"Thanks ma! But you really didn't have to come all the way here."

"He's right Sally. We would've managed. Maybe called Piper or Nico. In fact, Will's a doctor, we'll ask him."

"The two of you each had a fever of 101, you," she pointed at Annabeth, "were shivering under 3 blankets and that one," pointing at Percy, "had half his body out the window because he was feeling hot. If you could've called somebody or managed yourself, well, you didn't, so now I'm gonna be here till both of you, yes _both_ of you, are fit as fiddles. Okay?"

"But Sally..."

" _Okay?"_

"Okay ma."

"Thank you Sally."

She smiled motherly at both of them.

"Good kids! Now I'll make some nice chicken soup, instead of that store bought nonsense you've been swallowing for the past few days. You two, sleep. I don't wanna hear another word from this room till dinnertime."

With that, Sally turned around and left the room. A small smile on her face. She remembered how cranky and stubborn Percy was when he became sick as a child. He hadn't changed a bit. And Annabeth was just the same.

A couple hours later, the soup was simmering on the stove, and Sally had finished tidying up. She quietly went and peeked into the bedroom. Annabeth was lying with her head on Percy's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. Sally smiled, they were so cute together.

* * *

A/N: I'm completely confused right now. No ideas at all. I'm trying my best, but for now, this is all I got. Sorry :(

Still, hope you enjoy. If you have ideas that you would like to see in this story, please tell me, in comments or private messaging, I will try my best to incorporate them into this.

Trying my best

-MD


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally wrote something and I'll just give a quick version that it's a bit... dirty. Still, enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo Percy, it's your birthday! We're gonna party like it's your birthday!"

"I thought your birthday's next month?"

"My birthday _is_ next month Pipes. You know how Leo gets a tad over excited when it comes to birthdays."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jace! Where were you?", Piper stood up to give him a hug.

"Gone to see my ophthalmologist. I now have permanent glasses instead of just reading ones."

"You have glasses?"

"Err, yes Piper. I've had glasses since college actually."

"Oh yeah I remember the day you first wore them!" Leo exclaimed, "And Percy didn't stop teasing you for a month!"

"Yeah and I think he only stopped when you set fire to his bed", replied Nico, sitting down beside them.

"Oh but that wasn't as bad as when Percy flooded the chemistry lab."

"Hey that wasn't completely my fault! Charlie said he had fixed the sink and I had to fill it up to wash the test tubes."

"You didn't take chemistry in school though, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh hi dear! Didn't hear you come in. And no, I didn't take chemistry but the Dean made us clean it up after the explosion."

"Oh yeah, the explosion! Leo set fire to the benzene stock."

"Hey hey hey wait up there Golden Boy! I did not set fire to the benzene. That was Mr. Doctor Fucker!"

"Unfortunately, he's right." Nico raised his hands apologetically. "And Leo, please don't call me that."

Piper and Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

" _You_ blew up the chemistry lab?"

"As surprising as it may sound my dear Pipes, Nico wasn't all that good in school and college. Just that he was quiet and studious so he got away with more shit." Percy replied.

"You know what Perce," said Leo, "We should've gotten a couple A's as well you know. We'd have gotten in less trouble as well. Remember that time Jason spilled like a hundred litres of coffee all over the study room and then the librarian made us clean it cuz 'Jason is such a quiet, good student. Don't blame him for something you two miscreants did.' Ass!"

"Firstly, it was like, 2 tall Starbucks. And secondly, she didn't not blame me because I had good grades..." Jason trailed off, turning slightly pink.

Piper was the first to notice. She smirked at Jason and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Jaasonn? Why didn't the librarian blame you?"

Even Nico turned to ask him. "Yeah Jace, how come Miss. Peters never said anything?"

"One second one second!" Percy interrupted, lifting his palm. He also turned his head to look at Jason. He pointed a finger at him. "Miss Peters? Wasn't she the one tha-"

Jason glared at him. "Shut up Percy!"

Leo's eyes lit up. His mouth opened wide, "Ohh!"

Nico whipped his head to look at the three of them. "How come I don't know anything about this!"

"Yeah Jason, tell us too!" Annabeth nudged him.

Jason sighed. "Fine fine fine. I'll tell you. I slept with Miss Peters."

"Oh my God Mr Grace! You slept with a teacher!" Piper shouted.

"Yes Piper. And please, a little louder. I don't think Annabeth's family in California heard you quite clearly."

"But Jason", Nico continued, "Miss Peters was in our school for like, two years. She left when we started sophomore year. And the coffee thing happened in spring of freshman year. Which means you were like, what, fifteen?"

Jason slowly nodded.

"You had sex with our, what, twenty eight year old librarian when you were fifteen?!"

"Hey! She was twenty four!"

Percy, Leo and Piper were literally rolling over the floor in laughter. Annabeth and Nico were looking at Jason in shock. Jason had turned the same colour as a strawberry.

Annabeth whispered, "was she your first?"

The room went quiet. Percy, Leo and Piper also sat up to look at Jason.

He raised his head from his hands and looked at all of them slowly. He then shook his head slightly.

Piper squealed. "Holy fuck Grace! When the hell did you lose your virginity?"

Jason had again dropped his head into his hands. He mumbled a reply.

"You know Jason, we could hear you better if you weren't chewing on your palm" said Percy, matter-of-factly.

"I was fourteen. It was around October of Freshman year. I had gone to pick up something from our math teacher after school..."

"You banged Mr. Wolowitz!"

"No Leo, shut up! He was taking detention. And I went in to ask him for the paper or whatever, I don't remember what it was, and in the second bench was sitting Mary Clarke..."

"Mary Clarke, Mary Clarke. The name rings a bell. Wasn't she the princi-"

"Yes Percy. The principal's daughter. She told me to wait for her in the parking lot and then she took me to this abandoned warehouse where we, err, where we did it."

"Wait so you were the junior with the huge thing who banged the daughter of the principal of Goode High?"

They all jumped at the voice before they realised Calypso was standing in the doorway.

"Yes... how do _you_ know?"

"Oh c'mon Jace! Everyone at my school in Brooklyn Heights knew. I think everyone at Winston knew too. I think every student of every private school in the city at that time knew! I had a friend who was in Newport who called me and asked me if it was true!"

Leo shifted his eyes from Calypso to Jason before quietly saying, " _Huge thing?_ "

Jason sighed again as everyone else burst out laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: Reeeaaaalllllyyyy sorry for the gap in updating, but I'm swamped with work and I've hardly found time to breathe, let alone write. Thanks for being so patient!**

 **Diddy2002, thank you!**

 **WiseGirlGeek and Geez, thanks so much for the ideas, I'll try my best to incorporate them somehow**

 **Everyone else that read and liked my story, thank you all :***

 **I'll apologise in advance, it may be awhile before I update again, your patience is appreciated.**

 **Lots of love**

 **-MD**


	15. Chapter 15

Movie night had become somewhat of a weekly occurrence in the group of friends, more often than not at Jason and Piper's home. It was easier for them to rent a DVD or stream it from Netflix or whatever a couple of weeks after the movie had released rather than match everyone's timings along with the cinema's.

Piper had moved in with Jason around just after their one year anniversary for two main reasons. Firstly, seeing as Jason had asked her to move in with him, it was sorta obvious, and secondly, Piper was barely able to find space for her own stuff in her tiny apartment, there was no way two people could possibly live there. Jason's house was across the state line but was beautiful with its little garden and the little wind chimes on the porch. It very easily managed both their possessions and was 'gobsmacking fantabulous', to quote Piper.

They all arrived Friday night as each of the couples got free from work and fought their way through the traffic. Finally as Leo and Calypso knocked on the door, everyone marched their way into the spacious living room and arranged themselves in a multitude of positions around the room. Jason and Piper claimed their spot in their favourite armchair. Leo and Calypso sat on the ground leaning against them. Nico and Will were on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in Will's lap. At their feet sat Rachel and Thalia while Percy and Annabeth squeezed into the second armchair.

Just as they finished arguing about what movie to start watching, (the girls won with Spiderman, followed by a rerun of Wonder Woman), the doorbell rang.

Percy did a quick headcount of the room. "Err... everyone's here plus the pizza. Sooo, who's that?"

Piper climbed out of Jason's lap and headed towards the door. "Well let's see."

Piper opened the door and after a moment of silence squealed with joy. She ran back into the living room, hand-in-hand and nearly dragging along a slightly ruffled but otherwise grinning Reyna.

"REYNA'S HERE!"

"Rey-Rey!"

"OOMPH!"

"Reyna!"

"Bones...crushed..."

"RARA!"

"I... Cant... Breathe..."

"Oh no!"

"Shut up Percy you love me!"

"I don't think I've ever said that" was Percy's reply as he hugged Reyna, after the girls had unleashed her from their group bear hug.

As the pleasantries finished Reyna went to hang up her coat, kick off her shoes and grab a glass of wine before settling in between Rachel and Thalia.

"So, would you like to tell us why you have cursed is with your company here today, Miss Reyna?"

"Leo, the day I met you was the day my life was cursed. And as to why I'm here, well one of my friends, her name's Hazel, you might have heard of her before, yeah well she's getting married next month and wanted me to come with her to the Big Apple for some wedding shopping. As if I understand what is to be bought and what looks good in a wedding."

"You would probably go in the same pair of jeans you've worn since high school Rey", Jason smirked.

"I have not been wearing those jeans since high school! I got them in Freshman year. And they are so comfortable why would I even think of wearing anything else!"

"Well I've heard bikinis look really good..."

Leo was interrupted as a volley of pillows, cushions, blankets, socks and the TV remote smacked him in the face.

"Okay, RUDE!"

Laughter ensued as Leo and Calypso passed the pillows back.

"Will?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Please refrain from throwing your socks at me next time."

"I didn't throw my socks at you."

"Then why do they have W.S monogrammed into them?" Leo held them up to show everyone.

"Percy threw the socks." Annabeth chirped in.

"I've been looking for those socks!"

Percy grabbed them out of Leo's outstretched hand before Will could reach them. "Finders keepers!"

"You stole my socks Percy."

"Yeah well Annabeth stole my heart so suck it up!"

A loud chorus of 'awws' and laughs filled the rooms as Percy stuck his tongue out at Will as Annabeth pulled him into an embrace. Nico ruffled Will's hair and grinned at him as Will gave Percy the finger.

"So, if we've finished with all the nonsense, can we get on with the movie now?" Thalia all but shouted. "My glass needs a refill and we haven't even seen Tom Holland's sexy ass yet!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go. Just a small filler while I work on a better, fuller, longer chapter. I know it's been a long time and thanks for your patience!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pipes?"

"Yes dear?"

"I was thinking…"

"Well that's a first."

"Must you be so sarcastic first thing in the morning?"

"Why were you thinking about that, first thing in the morning?" Piper twisted around to face Jason, smiling at him innocently.

Jason took a deep breath. It had been over 6 months that Piper had moved in with him. They had been together for just under two years now, and yet every morning, afternoon, evening and night, he still couldn't believe how he had managed to get such a stunning girlfriend. Even this early in the morning, with her hair messed up and her eyes swollen with sleep, she still looked like the epitome of beauty. As if Goddess Aphrodite herself were lying next to him. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief and her eyebrows rose in question as she waited for Jason to answer her.

"I wasn't thinking _that_."

"Okay then what were you thinking about, Lord Jason?"

"Well, Lady Pipe-cleaner," he stuck his tongue out at her before continuing, "It's our two year anniversary next week…"

"Oh really, I didn't know," Piper interrupted, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Jason chose to ignore her. "And I was thinking we should go somewhere to celebrate it."

"Oh, so like a fancy restaurant or something? Yeah well we could make reservations at that new place Annabeth told me about when we met yesterday. She said they serve the most delish steak tartare."

"Well, yeah. But I wasn't thinking of a restaurant. I was thinking we should go somewhere like, well, out of the city."

"That would be amazing!" Piper raised herself and leaned her back against the headboard. "But like, we would have to go someplace close by so we don't have to take too many days off work. And we'll have to make sure it fits into our budget and everything. And like, we have what five days now? We'll have to book the hotel and the transport and pack. To be honest, I'm not sure Jace? We don't have much time."

Jason got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe as Piper rambled on. He opened a drawer and pulled out a plain white envelope which he proceeded to hand to Piper.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Piper gave him a quizzical look before reaching inside the envelope and pulling out a few pieces of paper. Her expressions changed from curious to surprise to happiness and excitement in a matter of seconds as she examined them.

"PARIS! We're going to Paris!?" She jumped out of bed and embraced Jason in a rib crushing hug. She slowly pulled apart and looked up at Jason.

"But-but, when did you do all this? And I still don't know if I'll get holidays…"

"Don't worry Pipes, I talked to your boss and he happily agreed to give you what he himself called a much deserved vacation. According to him, you've been working much too hard and you need some time off with your loving, sexy, dashing boyfriend to enjoy wonderful, romantic Paris."

"Oh he did, did he? It sounds like Mr. O' Callaghan would much rather come with you…" She teased, before suddenly scrunching her eyebrows together and slapping Jason's upper arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Five days Grace! You tell me we're leaving for Paris in _five days_! I have to pack and shop and get everything ready in _less than a week_! Argh! Go! Go-go-go make me a coffee. I have to talk with the girls." She pushed him out the door and picked up her phone as Jason shouted from the stairs,

"I LOVE YOU TOO MCQUEEN!"

Piper couldn't help but smile as she dialed Annabeth's number. How the fuck had she found such a cute boyfriend she'll never know. But one thing she knew and was a hundred percent sure about was that she never ever ever wanted anyone else, ever! That dork!

* * *

Annabeth groggily turned over and strained to open an eye to see who the hell was calling her at this ungodly hour of the morning. She sighed, _'BEAUTY QUEEN CALLING'_ flashed on her screen. Stifling a yawn, she raised the phone to her ear.

"It's eight AM on a Sunday Piper? Why the hell are you awake and more importantly, why are you calling me?"

"ANNABETH GUESS WHAT?"

"What?"

"JASON'S TAKING ME TO PARIS ON OUR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY!"

"Yeah Pipes, I know"

Annabeth could visualize Piper's excitement draining.

"You know?"

"Yeah Jace told us yesterday when you had gone to the washroom."

"Oh!"

"But we're really happy and ex-ex- *yawn* excited for the two of you."

"Thank you! You get back to bed, Percy's probably pulling you closer right now, and we'll talk about this later. I'll message you and the girls and we can discuss this over coffee."

"Sounds great Piper! Good night!"

"Good night, Wise Ass!" Piper added, as she cut the line. She slowly got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen.

Jason was standing at the window, a mug of coffee in his hands and another on the counter as he stared out the window. Their dog, a big Saint Bernard named Zeus, was chasing a couple of squirrels around the garden. Piper went over to him and wrapped her hands around his torso (he wasn't wearing a t-shirt and she was still amazed at his toned body), and rubbed her head against his back. He twisted in her arms to face her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Jace." She mumbled into his chest.

"Anything for you, Piper. Anything."

* * *

Annabeth put her phone back on her nightstand and snuggled up against Percy. He wrapped his arm around her and muttered into her hair, "who wazzit?"

"Pipes. She found out about Paris."

Percy grunted in response as Annabeth heard the pitter-patter of paws against the floor and felt the weight of Mrs. O'Leary as she settled at the couple's feet. Annabeth stretched one leg out and gently pulled her fur with her toes as the dog gave her foot a quick lick.

As her eyes closed, a huge smile crept up along her face. This was her paradise, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you like it! All reviews welcome :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Paris, the city of museums, art, fashion and romance. Where the warm smell of fresh croissants was only interrupted by the equally amazing fragrance of freshly brewed coffee. Where the streets looked as if from a fairy tale and the buildings seemed to be immortal.

"We will take a walk on the Rue de La Bleh Bleh Bleh..."

"Oh really?"

"And then we will spread rose petals all across the room and make sweet love all night long..."

"Jason."

"Oui, mon amour?"

"I love you and all that, but please shut up."

Jason couldnt help but smile as Piper stuck out her tongue at him before inserting her earphones and continuing her movie. He had pulled quite a few strings to make sure this trip went perfect, but he couldn't control the speed of the plane, even in first class. He once again said a silent thanks to his friends, without whom he wouldnt have even made it this far, forget an actual week in the most romantic city on Earth.

Of course, this little holiday wasn't without its reasons. Yeah it was their second anniversary of being together. And seeing as they had travelled so much these past years, it was only apt that he up his game and take a bigger step.

But more important than that was the small black box in the pocket of his jakcet. A small black box which will hopefully change both of their lives for the better, and forever. Because that box contained a ring. And that ring was a metaphor of his love for the woman he loved the most in this world. The one he could turn to when things were going to shit and know for sure that she'll make him smile and forget. The one that he wanted forever by his side. The one he wanted to wake up next to for the next 1000 years. The one.

At this point Piper waved her hand in front of his face and he realised he had been staring at her. He gave a cheeky smile before resting his head back into the soft seat and closing his eyes.

The plan was simple, make it through days 1 to 5, teasing Piper with multiple cliché proposal scenes, suddenly kneeling infront of the Eiffel tower only to tie his shoelaces, order a random dessert only to find a chocolate ring inside, order champagne and fake-drop something inside, the works. But the real proposal will only be on the evening of the 5th day. Now was only to hope and pray that everything goes to plan.

They were to be staying at the Shangri-la Hotel, in the premium suite overlooking the Seine and directly opposite the Eiffel Tower, courtesy of Nico and his father's links in the community. Their rough itinerary was pinned on the home page of his phone and all the phone numbers and contacts he would need were saved as well (thank you Annabeth!)

He had planned the first few days to just roam around and soak in Paris. They would then go to Ecrins National Park where he had booked a castle just for the two of them. They would again do sightseeing and the usual touristy stuff and would finish off by his big planned evening before heading back to Paris and catching their return flight.

* * *

A week in France with her best friend and beloved had been Piper's dream since she was a child. And although her teenage years had nearly made her forget about all that true love shit, Jason had made her feel like a princess all over again.

Paris and the Alps. Walks in the sun beside the river Seine. Having coffee with some weridly named but amazing French pastries in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. Gazing at the amazing paintings in the Louvré. And to top it off, he had booked a bloody fucking castle for her. Never had she believed that she was worth any of this, that she was worthy of Jason and his heart. But he appeared determined to be her angel in disguise.

It was just that that blubbering idiot kept playing with her. She was 99% sure that he was gonna propose to her on this trip, she just didnt know when. And he had tricked her one too many times already. What with the shoelaces and the cake and the champagne... But she hadn't lost hope. His pranks were just another indicator of his real plans. And she was waiting eagerly for the actual event because she knew that Jason would do nothing but the absolute best for her. Plus, Annabeth and Red and Bianca and Nico were hopeless romantics, meaning that together they would have planned the most amazing proposal.

But Piper was sure of one thing. That even if Jason were to propose to her over a three Michellin-starred dinner in Paris or in the rain behind a Wendy's in Brooklyn, she would say yes. Because the bottom line was that she loved him. A lot.

* * *

A/N: The app isn't the best way to publish stories on this site, thus the multiple changes. Sorry for both that and the fact of not updating. Still, I hope you all enjoy and all types of reviews are appreciated


	18. Chapter 18

Skydiving was, to be honest, unexpected.

To jump out of a plane thousands of feet above glaciers, fields of heather and snowcapped mountains, holding hands with the one she loved, was exhilarating.

To be soaring in the sky like a bird, feeling the fresh air whip around her face was an emotion not possible to put into words.

And to look down at the landing site, and see those six words, written in actual living, growing flowers...

* * *

Three months ago Jason Grace had come to this very site. It was the first time he had lied to Piper since they had started dating. A hectic business trip to London was his excuse. Instead he had come here and with the help of the Park services had planted over a hundred flowers. Flowers that would bloom in the summer, when he would be coming back. Those flowers had to be sown in a certain way such as to spell out six words: "Piper McLean, will you marry me?"

* * *

As Jason controlled the parachute to ensure their safety and nearly precise landing, Piper could not stop smiling. As soon as their instructor had helped removed their harnesses she turned and jumped into Jason's arms, smashing her lips into his.

"Yes", she whispered in his ears, "a hundred, thousand times yes!"


End file.
